Sururu - XZ74
Sururu is a Sea Urchin hybrid in the Devil Fish Tribe. He is also a orignal character by AwawaTheKeron. He has a royal purple cap that is spiked on the rims, a light purple body, creamy yellow mask and stomach. Mask has a small indent. On his wrists and ankles are spikes. On his back-- more spikes. He has sky blue eyes. Story Sururu is part keronian, part sea urchin. Like the rest of the Devil Fish Tribe, he was taken into the lab, and got his DNA mixed. Once he had spikes, he was constantly knocking over things. He became a nuisence. After a few months, he could controlled them so they wouldn't hurt anything-- or anybody. When he was kept in the lab, all he ever wanted to do was be out at sea. On one dark, stormy night, Sururu couldn't take it anymore. He burst out of the lab and ran away. The space ship, however, changed corses due to the storm, and he landed on Earth. He walked for miles. He wouldn't stop until he found a beach. Once he did, he crashed there. He camped out at the beach for a few weeks, until Raiyoyo found him. He got pretty skeptical, like maybe he was going to be a stowaway, but he saw that he was a hybrid, and brought him over to the Devil's Wrath. Sururu, now, works the sails, as no one did before. Relationships ''Cleo -'' Sururu's buddy. Cleo also works the sails, which shows why their friendship was created. Cleo is, however, Hermaphrodite. This doesn't bother Sururu at the least. In fact, Sururu forgets it all the time and thinks Cleo is a guy. Cleo is, and will remain to be, Sururu's closest friend. ''Raiyoyo - ''Raiyoyo was sort of hated Sururu at first, but once he figured out he was from the lab, he introduced him to the ship. Once he saw Raiyoyo get pissed at Kaii, and now he thinks he has anger management problems. ''Nagogo - ''Shipmates. Sururu can't thank him enough when he stepped in and saved him from getting eated by Yatsusu. ''Hanene - ''Old crush. He used to be head over heels for her, but now he just has a soft spot, seeing she was the first person to be nice to him on the ship. ''Yatsusu -'' Hate hate HATE. Sururu wants to beat the crap out of her for trying to kill and trying to eat Sururu. ''Sparkles/Kaii ''- Thinks he's a funny dude. And he thinks it's hilarious that people call him sparkles and things like that. ''Lucky/Koii -'' Cute kid. Sururu think's he's a nice boy. Personality- Sururu has been considered a flirt once or twice. But mostly, he likes to laugh. He almost always has the sly grin on his face. From time to time he plays a few pranks. Sometimes he seems a bit cool but screws it up automatically. He is nice almost all the time, minus when he has to fight. When that happens, things can get... well... messy. Category:Personality